


and he waits

by BlackSclera



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Gen, asta needs a hug, because even anime protagonists arent invincible, not all protagonists get a happy ending, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSclera/pseuds/BlackSclera
Summary: Everyone is being realistic, the adults know better, and the children are learning.It’s only Asta, and Asta alone that has yet to grow up.





	and he waits

The adults are being realistic, Asta tells himself. Magic is everything in this world, but truth is that it isn’t. It’s become much more. It’s much more than just a means of livelihood or a way to protect oneself. To Asta, and maybe Yuno and all the other children in the orphanage, it was the only thing that was theirs. Magic was the only thing they had aside from each other. Peasants of a lowly village who live at the barest minimum of comfort, experiencing the least of luxury that this cruel world has to offer- often looked down on, often ridiculed, often taken advantage of because they were abandoned children, children who knew nothing of mothers or fathers but only of siblings and Sister Lily and Father.

 

The adults are being realistic, he repeats.

 

But that doesn’t make it hurt any less.

 

 _No,_ Asta thinks, as he stares at his muddied hands, devoid of magic, devoid of _anything_ but skin and muscle and bone and he’s so _human_ it hurts, _it doesn’t make it any easier._

 

The sight of whirling wind above and around Yuno’s slender fingers and palm, the stern and unforgiving impact of water on his back from Sister Lily’s brief lapses of control, the pointed looks and _‘Are you really older than me?’_ and _‘I can’t believe you’re the same age as Yuno’_ and ‘ _Give it up’_ because Asta had nothing to give and nothing to lose and suddenly, it isn’t just adults anymore.

 

Everyone is being realistic, the adults know better, and the children are learning.

 

It’s only Asta, and Asta alone that has yet to grow up.

 

_Poor kid. No magic, no parents-_

 

_Give it up, brat, the world isn’t as forgiving as you think to the unfortunate-_

 

_Magic Emperor? You’re an idiot, aren’t you?_

 

_Have you heard? That kid doesn’t have magic-_

 

_No mana at all-_

 

_Pathetic._

 

Asta wishes he could be better, stronger. He wishes he could be something. So he shouts, boasts, proclaims- he will become the Magic Emperor, he will show them, he will prove them wrong, he will, he will, he will-

 

And then he doesn’t receive his Grimoire. He waits, arms extended, eyes flickering with a dying flame of hope.

 

Asta waits. And waits. And waits.

 

It’s been three years.

 

It doesn’t come, and Yuno is gone.

  



End file.
